Harry Potter and the Dark Arts
by Mystic Child
Summary: When Hermione is taken over by the Dark Art's power who will save her? Her hero might just be an old enemy. . . . . .
1. Hermione's Secret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am creating this story just for fun and I have no intention of using it to make money. The song, which will be added in later, is also not mine. It belongs to the very good band called Evanescence. 

Warning: If you have not read the other Harry Potter books please do so before reading this story.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione flipped through the pages of the book unfolded in her lap. As she continued to read her long, bushy brown hair fell in front of her, blocking her view. She had made a secret pledge to herself to study the dark arts as much as possible. She had also made a vow to never use this form of magic. She thought that maybe by studying the power that Voldemort relied on, she would be able to help Harry defeat him, once and for all. 

"Will you go to sleep now?" Ginny asked tiredly as she emerged from under the covers on her bed. Her usually tame, bright red hair was now in a mess. 

"Just one more page Gin," Hermione replied as she pushed her hair back out of the way.

"Hermione if you really just want to learn about the Dark Arts go see Malfoy. I'm sure he'll help."  
"You've got to be kidding," Hermione laughed. "Like Draco would ever help me. Oh all right," she continued as she seen the tired look on Ginny's face. "I'll stop reading for tonight."

Hermione had been at Order's secret headquarters for only a few days now. Harry was to arrive tomorrow. Normally Dumbledore wanted Harry to stay with his aunt and uncle but now, he believed it to be too dangerous to keep him there. 

As Hermione snuggled under the covers she silently whispered under her breath, "Lumos." The tip of her outstretched wand gave off an eerie light. She couldn't stop reading this book now. It was far too interesting to put down. Her eyes darted across the page as she read the text in front of her. She felt overwhelmed, she could feel something different flowing through her veins, almost calling her to try a spell.

"No," she said to herself in an aggressive tone. 

"What?" Ginny called. "Hermione are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine Gin," Hermione replied calmly. "I had just fell asleep and I had a really bad dream."

As she woke up early the next morning, Hermione could smell the warm, familiar smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen below. She quickly got out of bed to notice that Ginny had already retreated down to the kitchen for breakfast. Hermione quickly put a short sleeve shirt and a knee length skirt and dashed into the lowest floor of the house. To her surprise Harry was already there.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as Hermione took a seat near Ron. 

"Goo mornin Herm," Ron said through a mouthful of toast. He grabbed his glass full of orange juice and took a long swing. "I mean good morning Hermione."  
"Good morning to you too," Hermione said brightly. 

After finishing her breakfast Hermione flew back upstairs to finish her book.

"Hermione do you want to come down and play wizard chess with me?" Ginny asked through the half cracked door.

"I'm finishing this book," Hermione replied. "Maybe later."  
  
As Ginny left, defeated, she walked down the hall to Ron's room. She quickly barged into the room.

"Ron I think that there's something wrong with Hermione," she said urgently as Ron gave her a disturbing look. 

"She's fine Gin. Don't worry about it."  
"But Ron I can feel a dark aura around her. It's not like she's being possessed. It's something else. I think that this dark arts stuff is really getting to her."

"Don't be foolish. Hermione's smart and she can take care of herself. It's nothing to get worked up about."  
"Fine Ron," Ginny almost screamed. "I thought that you were the only that I could talk to about this. No I was wrong. Thanks for nothing." She quickly dashed out of the room and down to the living room. She grabbed a piece of parchment from the desk and scribbled a quick note on the paper:  
  
Draco,

I know we're not friends but you do owe me a favor. Hermione's getting obsessed with the dark arts. She's been acting strange lately. I need your help. 

Ginny

She quickly tied the note to her new, brown owl Freckles. As the owl flew out the window she sat down and began counting down the minutes until a reply would be sent. Later that day her owl returned with a new note tied to it's leg:  
  
Ginny,

I HATE this. Come to my house tomorrow afternoon. You can look through my books and try to find a book that will help her. My parents are gone so don't worry about them. 

See you tomorrow

Draco

"Perfect," Ginny said as she got up. She quickly disappeared up to her room to think of a plan for tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

If you like the story just hit the little review button over there. Yes you know which one I'm talking about. This fan fiction is 4 chapters long and once it's done I'll start on the 6th year.


	2. Malfoy Manor

Early the next morning Hermione sat quietly in the room her and Ginny shared. Her eyes were almost glued to the book. She couldn't stop reading, not now, not until she found out more information about this power. She could hear the distant sound of approaching footsteps. Slowly the door opened to reveal Ginny Weasley.   
"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I really am." She raised her wand high into the air and pointed it at Hermione. "Stupefy."  
Hermione felt her body slowly fade into unconsciousness.  
Ginny held her brother Charlie's wand high into the air.   
"I hope this works," she breathed as she taped her wand against her body. She grabbed Hermione just in time for both of them to disappear from the Order's headquarters. They almost instantly emerged in a large living room. A large green sofa was sit carefully in the center of the room with more green chairs surrounding it. Across the floor was draped a dark green carpet rivaled only by the dark green curtains that covered the window.   
"I thought that you forgot about me?" Draco sneered from across the room. Ginny gently laid Hermione's body on the soft coach. "And exactly how did you manage to Apparate here?"  
"I used my brother's wand. When you get an Apparation license the Ministry watches when your wand is used to Apparate, not who actually does it," Ginny replied.  
"Just leave her here and she'll be good as new in a couple of days," Draco said. "I found a few books that can help her. I'll have to help her though. I'll contact you when you can come back and get her."  
"Excellent," Ginny said. "I have to get back before anyone notices I'm gone. If you do anything to Hermione it will be your head."  
"Relax," Draco half laughed as he watched Ginny Apparated out of the room.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes as she ran her hands over her head. She had a small knot where she had contacted something as she fell. She opened her eyes slowly to see that she was in a room that she had never seen before. All she could see was green in every direction.   
"About time you woke up," a voice sneered from somewhere behind the coach. Hermione rose up quickly to see that she was in the same room as Draco Malfoy.  
"What am I doing here?" Hermione demanded as she got to her feet. "The last thing that I remember is Ginny hitting me with a spell and now I'm here." She looked over at Draco. "You didn't jinx her into doing this, did you?"  
"Of course not," Draco half laughed. "She wanted me to help you overcome your Dark Arts obsession thing. She thought that I was the only one that could do it."  
"I want to go home." Hermione screeched. "You can't keep me here."  
"Well yeah technically I can," Draco replied. "You see no one but a Malfoy can get on or off the grounds unless a Malfoy wants it done."  
"You mean I'm trapped here," Hermione said shocked. Draco began slowly moving toward her but she backed away quickly.  
"You'll get to go back once you've learned to cope with your obsession." Draco held out his hand. "Follow me and I'll give you the grand tour."  
Hermione reluctantly followed.  
"This is our main hallway," Draco said as he led the way down a long green hallway. Pictures of old Malfoy family members lined the walls. "In the room to your left is our fencing room, to the right is our dinning room and up the stairs is the bedrooms." Draco continued the tour up the stairs. He led the way to a large door at the end of the upstairs hallway. "Here's my room," Draco continued proudly as he opened the door to his room. His room was engulfed in even more green.   
"Not to sound mean or anything," Hermione said as she began to regain her confidence. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"I found out something about you yesterday. I was watching an old memory in my father's pensive," Draco began. "You see, when Voldemort had all of his greatest followers gathered together I seen something odd about two of the people in the group. One man, had confident almond brown eyes, and his wife had beautiful curly brown hair. I saw that the girl was carrying a small child. After doing some research I found out who their daughter was." He paused for a slight second to let this all sink in. "Hermione it was you, you're adopted."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  


So how did everyone like it??? Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!


	3. Hermione Vaught

Chapter 3 Hermione Vaught

Hermione just stood in shock. How could this be true. Oddly it all made sense now. She wasn't a muggle born witch, she was a pure blood. Just like Malfoy.

"Your parents were some of the best Death Eaters Voldemort had," Draco continued. "Their names were Jordan and Isabelle Vaught. They would do anything for Voldemort. Anything he asked for. One day though the Ministry found out what your parents were up too. Without a trial or anything they killed them on the spot. No one knew about you. A muggle family found you and raised you as their own. Now you're here. Ginny wanted me to show you how to resist the Dark Arts power. I'm going to leave the decision up to you. Do you want to learn how to resist the Dark Arts or do you want to learn the Dark Arts."

Hermione just stood their for a moment. "I want to learn the Dark Arts," she said firmly.

"Excellent," Draco replied as a sneer crossed his face. "Then lets begin." He walked over to Hermione and gave her his dad's wand. "Let's start with the basics. Ginny told me that you've been reading about the Dark Arts so you must know about the allowine curse."

"Of course," Hermione replied quickly. She pointed her wand at two spiders crawling across the floor. "Allowinco!"

One of the spiders automatically began fighting the other one. Within only seconds only one of the spiders was still alive.

"That was brilliant!" Draco said as he stared at Hermione. "Ready for something more difficult?"

The rest of the day Hermione continued practicing Dark Arts spell with Draco. Slowly the day began to slip into night.

"In here," Draco said as he motioned to his closet. Hermione quickly opened the door and walked in.

She emerged into a large room lined with clothes.

"Sorry," Draco continued, "but this is where you're going to sleep tonight. I can magic a bed in here and it'll be comfortable. I'd let you stay in one of the guest rooms but my dad locked them up and I can't unlock them."

"It's alright," Hermione replied. Quickly she made a large bed appear in the center of the large closet. "I'll be fine in here."

Draco walked over to the far end of his closet. He pulled up a small floorboard to reveal a small, but very clever hiding place.

"This is where I hide all the stuff I don't want my dad to see," Draco explained. He took out a long slender bottle filled with a dark purple liquid out of his hiding place.

"I've always wanted to try wine," Hermione said.

"I'll open the bottle right now if you want me too," Draco said as he took out his wand. He taped the wand to the cork and it instantly flew off. He waved his wand and two glasses appeared out of nowhere. He quickly but carefully poured the glasses half full of wine. He handed one of the glasses to Hermione.

"It's so good," Hermione hummed as she finished taking a small drink of the wine. She then poured the rest of the liquid into her mouth. Draco looked at her for a moment before downing the rest of his wine.

Hermione tried to walk but tripped over something on the floor. Draco swiftly caught her and helped her up. Hermione could smell the strong cologne that Draco was wearing. He smelled do good. She drew closer to him, slightly leaning in toward his lips. In only seconds, she could feel Draco's soft lips kissing hers. Slowly their kisses became filled with more passion. She felt her body fall onto the bed behind her. As her and Draco continued to kiss she could feel his hands move to her stomach. Slowly his hands began to move up her body. Oddly, this felt so right, even though she knew it was wrong. Reluctantly Hermione caught his hands while they were on the bottom of her ribs.

"I can't do this," Hermione sighed as she pushed Draco off of her. Without waiting for Draco to reply she shoved him out of the closet and firmly locked the door behind him.

Hermione barely made it to the bed before her body fainted from her lack of sleep.


	4. Tourniquet

Chapter 4 Tourniquet 

Hermione woke up early the next morning to hear voices yelling at each other from downstairs. She quickly rushed downstairs to see Ginny Weasley backed up against the back wall of the living room. On the other side of the room stood Lucius and Draco.

"Hermione, help me!" Ginny screamed. 

"Ah, Hermione," Lucius sneered. "Draco's told me all about who you really are. I'm pleased to inform you that you will be seeing more of this house."

Hermione could hear Ginny's sharp intense breathing. She sounded like she was in pain, but Hermione knew that she was just afraid. 

Lucius raised his wand high into the air and pointed his wand at Ginny. "Painonous!" He screamed. Instantly Ginny's screams began echoing throughout the room/ Hermione couldn't take this. She didn't have a wand anymore. She felt hopeless.

Hermione plunged forward toward Lucius. He fell to the ground. Hermione looked over to see that Ginny was lying on the floor too. She looked almost dead.

"Filthy girl," Lucius screamed. "You'll always be a dirty little Mudblood." 

Hermione backed up against the same wall that Ginny had stood against only seconds before. She felt hopeless. Lucius drew a sword out of nowhere and flung it across the room at Hermione. It fell deep into her stomach. As she slowly pulled the blade out of her stomach she could feel something inside of her rising up. As the blade fell to the floor so did she.

~*~

I tried to kill the pain   
but only brought more   
I lay dying   
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal 

~*~

Hermione could feel Ginny's sharp and jagged breathing nearby. She could almost feel Ginny's pain surge through her body. Something inside her told her to get up: to try to fight. As she gained some of her last remaining energy, Hermione pushed herself off the floor.

~*~  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming   
am I too lost to be saved   
am I too lost? 

~*~

Hermione wasn't even sure what made her do it. She knew that if she did save Ginny, that they might not ever be able to be friends again. She knew that she hade to try though.

~*~  
my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation   
my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation   
~*~

Hermione waved her wands just like they were her wand. Sparks shot out of her fingers and hit Lucius in the stomach. Lucius doubled over in pain. Hermione could feel the thick red blood falling out of her body.

"Ministilous," Hermione breathed. "The last thing that she remember was seeing Ministry officials file into the Malfoy Manor.

~*~  
do you remember me   
lost for so long   
will you be on the other side   
or will you forget me   
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming   
am I too lost to be saved   
am I too lost? 

~*~

Hermione woke up shortly after fainting to see that Ginny was awake. 

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said as she ran over to Ginny. Hermione could tell that her wounds had been magically healed. 

"I know you didn't mean to," Ginny replied. Hermione could feel tears streaming down her face. 

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Hermione replied.

"Of course," Ginny replied.  
~*~  
my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation   
my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation   
~*~  
Later that day Hermione stood outside the Malfoy Manor, watching the sun set in the distance. She couldn't believe all the stuff that she had done. She thought that she never would have had to go through that. Hermione held out a lighter over all the books that she had been studying lately. She would have preferred to use her wand but she still didn't have it. With a quick movement Hermione set the books on fire.

~*~  
my wounds cry for the grave   
my soul cries for deliverance   
will I be denied Christ   
tourniquet   
my suicide 

~*~

Tears began streaming down Hermione's face. She could hear someone slowly approaching the place where she stood. 

"Draco was gone by the time the Ministry arrived," Ginny said. "Listen, I've been controlled before and I know what it feels like after you betray your friends. You learn to get over it because your friends will never be mad at you if you truly are sorry."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione replied as she started off in the horizon. There was no telling what this year would bring. 


End file.
